The Herondale Girl
by Alse
Summary: A strange girl sent by the Clave to see what is going on with the Downworlders. A quiet boy without a true home whom Magnus takes in. What will Jace do once he realizes who his real family is?
1. Meeting the Shadowhunters

**A/N: Back again! Sorry it's been so long for me to upload anything but here you go. I only own Amy and Nero (he comes in in chapter 4). Hope you enjoy.**

**Meeting the Shadowhunters**

"Another night on patrol in a city I don't know." I said. I pulled my dark hair into a high ponytail and leaned against the alley wall. I wore black skinny jeans, converse, and a black tank top under a thin black jacket.

I watched the streets and the people walking past me. There were more people in this city than I had seen in one place in a long time. With a sigh I strode into the mundane crowds.

A sudden movement caught my eye. I spun around and tracked the bright red haired girl with my eyes. She had been pulled out of the way of a car by a tall geeky looking boy. The duo turned to the club behind them and she began to speak to the bouncer.

"What does that symbol mean?" She asked. The bouncer and her friend glanced up. "Do you not see it?"

The boy shook his head, "No, Clary." He was very confused. Another boy, with a very dark aura, nodded to the bouncer and he let the duo in.

"This ought to be interesting." I said to myself. I crossed the street and flashed my necklace at the bouncer. "Hi."

The bouncer eyed me and shook his head. "You are the fourth one to have one of those marks tonight." I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and let me in.

Inside the club it was bright and loud. I couldn't begin to think straight. Clary was dancing with her friend. A dark haired girl was on the platform above everything, keeping watch it seemed. She wore a long white dress that covered every inch of skin. I had a feeling that this girl was a Shadowhunter.

The boy that had let Clary and her friend in was watching the dark haired girl with a very keen interest. I scanned the crowd and saw two other boys stalking around the dance floor. One had golden hair and the other had raven colored hair.

The blonde kept to the shadows but the darker haired boy didn't attempt to hide himself. He kept his eye on the girl in the white dress and the blonde eyed everyone else. His eyes locked with mine and I gave him a grim smile. He raised an eyebrow.

I looked back toward the girl in white and saw her descend the stairs. My fingers played with the hilt of my dagger as I stood transfixed. Both boys closed in on the third and the girl. She led him into a back room and the boys closely followed. I darted around the edge of the crowd to watch. Clary was there too but I had no idea why.

The blonde boy sunk a glowing seraph blade into the boy's chest and he hissed in pain. Clary began to scream. I quickly covered her mouth and pulled her into the room with the three Shadowhunters. I let go and she sunk to her knees.

"Stupid mundane." I muttered. The others looked from me to her and back. I sighed and showed them my necklace. They looked skeptical so I pulled out one of my seraph blades. "Uriel." It began to glow.

The girl nodded, "A Shadowhunter our age." She turned to the boys. "Alec? Jace? Have either of you seen her before?"

Alec, the dark haired one, nodded. "She's been walking around the city the past few nights." He said, "I just haven't said anything to Hodge yet because I didn't know if she was one of us."

Jace shook his head, "She was here when you caught the vampire's attention." The girl nodded and eyed me.

I wasn't paying attention to them. I bent down to Clary's level. "Your friend called you Clary, is that your name?"

Clary nodded and said, "They killed that boy."

I glanced at the Shadowhunters. "No, he wasn't human." She looked confused. "Go home, Clary. Have your friend take you home."

She got up and quickly escaped the room. I watched her go. I heard movement behind me and turned. Alec had gotten closer to Jace and the girl had shifted her weight. "Who are you?" She asked.

I smiled softly, "A Shadowhunter much like yourselves." All three frowned. "It isn't safe to talk our business here."

Jace stepped forward and offered me his gloved hand, "I'm Jace Wayland, if you want a bed for the night come back with us to the Institute."

Alec nodded stiffly, "Hodge will want to meet you and it'll be safer than wherever you've been staying." I eyed Jace's hand until he dropped it. "Jace got rejected?"

The girl snorted and led the way out, "Come on you three." We followed her.

A little while later we were standing in the main hall of the Institute waiting for the elevator. I was playing with my dagger and the boys were watching me. "Afraid I'll throw it at you?" I asked without looking up.

I heard a shuffle of feet and looked up to see all three of them watching me. Alec turned to the girl, "Do you think she would, Isabelle?"

Isabelle tossed her hair back, "Ask her." Jace was eyeing my dagger and Alec took a step behind him. Isabelle snorted and stepped into the elevator. Alec was quick to follow her. Jace beckoned me inside and closed the door behind himself.

A fat Persian cat was laying in the hall when the elevator stopped again. Jace bent and scratched his ear. "Hey, Church, where's Hodge?" The cat got up and led us into a grand library.

I paused to take in the sight of all the books and display cases full of weapons. An older man stood at one of the windows with a raven on his shoulder. I took this to be the Institute's keeper, Hodge Starkweather.

Isabelle went back down the hall and disappeared around a corner. Alec was quick to follow Jace further into the library. I think he believed that I wanted to hurt him. I shrugged and watched the boys as they reached Hodge.

"Hodge," Jace said, "The vampire is dead and we have a guest tonight." Hodge turned towards me. "She hasn't told us her name yet."

Hodge stepped forward and beckoned me to him. "Come here, child." I was quick to be in front of him. He examined my face. "Who are you?"

I lifted the hem of my shirt. Hodge's eyes got wide. Alec and Jace looked confused. "I saw him myself when I was young. When my father was forced to marry another woman. I had run down to the lake and cried. An Angel came out of the water and told me that I needed to be brave for my mother and uncle, wherever he had gone to."

Hodge touched my cheek and I saw my blue eyes reflected in his. "Your name, child."

I pulled away from him. "Amelia." I looked at the boys, "Call me Amy." Both of them nodded.

Alec spoke up, "Why are you here?" Hodge silenced him with a look. Both boys left the library.

"Don't mind them." Hodge said. "You said your father was made to marry another woman. Who was your father?"

I crossed my arms. "Stephan." I said. "Stephan Herondale."


	2. Saving Jace

**A/N: Alec isn't afraid of Amy, he's only wary of her. I hope this story goes as well as it is in my head.**

**Saving Jace**

I lay awake that night, listening to the silence of the empty Institute. I got up and looked out the window. The streets were empty and that bothered me. I put on my converse and grabbed my jacket.

I was walking past several closed doors when the one on the left opened. "Amy." Jace said in surprise. "Where are you going?"

I turned to him. He was shirtless and his runes showed vividly against his pale skin. "Out." He raised an eyebrow. "If you don't trust me, come with me. I hear you're pretty good."

Jace's face showed surprise. "Who are you?" I shrugged and followed him into his room.

He turned away to get a shirt and I gasped. "Where did this come from?" I traced the star shaped scar on his shoulder blade. "The Wayland's never ran into an Angel."

Jace pulled his shirt over his head and turned to me. "My father did that." He pulled on a pair of combat boots and grabbed a few weapons from his dresser. "You ready?"

I led the way down to the elevator. Jace and I rode down in silence. As soon as we stepped outside of the Institute my phone rang. "Mother?"

"Hello, Amelia." She responded. "How is everything in New York?"

I turned away from Jace. "It's fine. I found the Institute."

I heard her laugh, "You found it or did they find you?"

"I ran into the three children earlier this evening." I told her, "They are as good as Grandmother said they would be."

My mother sighed. "Alright, I'll inform her and the rest of the Clave that the children are doing well." She paused, "What of Marsye and Robert and the youngest boy, Max?"

Jace was watching me. "They aren't here, Mother."

"Be safe, child." She said.

"I'm not a child anymore, Amatis." I snapped.

She was silent for a moment, "I'm sorry, Amelia, I keep forgetting that my baby is now an adult."

"Goodbye, Mother." I said and hung up.

Jace shuffled his feet, "How old are you?"

I eyed him and started walking, "Old enough to be out on my own." I glanced at him, "And you?"

"16." He said. We walked in silence for a little while. "Hodge told you about us?" I shook my head. "The Clave?"

I nodded and stopped moving. He shut his mouth and looked around. I pointed toward a slow moving shadow. A dark skinned boy moved into the light. I smirked, "Raphael Santiago." He turned towards us.

I braced myself and he took off. I was quick to chase him down. Jace was on my heels. I took the risk to throw my dagger. It hit his ankle and he went down. We caught up to him and I took my dagger out of his leg.

Jace looked confused. "Raphael is the residing leader of the Vampire coven here in New York. My daggers have an angelic runes carved into them and are tipped in silver." I turned to the fallen vampire. "Hello, Raphael."

He hissed up at me, "What do you want Nephilim?" I pulled him to his feet and held my dagger lightly against his arm.

"How much trouble are you having still?" I asked. "The reports to the Clave have been of more rogue vampires than anything else."

Raphael eyed me curiously, "You are old enough to do Clave work, niña?"

I drew blood and he hissed. "I am not a child, I am old enough to be doing this." I snapped. "Answer the question."

"There are a few Children of the Night that don't listen to me as they listened to our mistress." He said, "That is not my problem. They aren't part of my Coven and are not housed in our home."

I pulled my dagger back and shoved him away. "Leave, go home." He darted off. I stalked the other way and continued my patrol.

"Amy?" I had forgotten Jace was there. "Did you really just attack a vampire and have him fear you?"

I snorted. "They fear those that can prove they will do something." He nodded and we walked back to the Institute.

The next morning I woke to Isabelle banging on my door. "Amy!" I sat up and opened the door. "Hodge wants you."

I followed her to the library. "Do you live in here?" I asked Hodge. "Like sleep in here too."

Hodge smiled, "No, I have my own room. I just like being in here." He beckoned me forward. "Jace left early the morning to fetch that girl who saw you guys last night. I have a feeling he may need help."

"Jace can take care of himself." I said. "He's capable and he's quick." Isabelle and Alec looked at each other. "Why tell me? Doesn't he have a parabatai?"

Alec looked up uncomfortably, "I'm his parabatai." I audibly shut my mouth and stared at him. Alec looked between me and Isabelle.

I straightened up and looked back towards Hodge. "Weapons?"

Hodge looked taken back. "What?"

I rubbed my temples and turned to the others. "I need weapons, I've lost most of the ones I've brought from Alicante." Alec turned and walked to the doors.

"Come on." He said. I made my way to the door and turned to look at Hodge.

Hodge smiled, "Almost forgot to tell you, the coffee shop near where you first found her is where she should be now." I nodded and followed Alec down the hall.

I let out an appreciative whistle when Alec opened the door to the weapons room. "You guys have a nice collection. Which ones do you prefer?"

He hesitated and then took a few swords down. "I like long swords or seraph blades. You?"

I took my silver edged daggers out and twirled them lovingly. "I love my daggers. They were a gift from my father. Other than that I like short swords." I pulled off a few different swords and secured them to my body. "Do you have any sensors?"

Alec opened one of the boxes along the back wall and handed me a sensor. "Do you need anything else?"

I checked my gear and shook my head. "No, but thank you Alec." He nodded and I hurried out of the building.

Isabelle was waiting outside the door with a small box in hand. "Do you have a stele?"

I checked my pockets and growled softly. "No, I lost mine sometime in the past few days." She handed me the box. "Thanks." I pulled out the stele and pocketed it. She shrugged and disappeared into the building.

It didn't take long for me to get to the coffee shop Hodge told me to go to. Clary's geeky friend was walking out the door and I tagged along behind him. He pulled out his phone and made a call. Whoever he had called didn't answer.

I followed him to Clary's house, which was ransacked. "Shit!" He paced the floor. He examined the entire house and I silently followed him around. He stopped in one bedroom, which had drawings of the angelic rune all over it.

"Is this Clary's room?" I asked aloud. The boy whirled around and threw something at me. I ducked and raised my hands. "Sorry to startle you."

He lifted a box of charcoal pencils. "Who are you?"

"Those charcoal pencils did nothing to you." I said. He smirked and set them down. "My name is Amy Herondale. I trust that Clary told you about what she saw last night?"

He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "She said she saw three people kill someone and there was a fourth that stopped her from screaming and told her to go home."

I raised my hand, "That would be me." I said, "I told her to find you and get home." I looked around. "Is there anywhere else she could be right now? I have to find her, my… companion is with her."

He stood and paced a bit. "Luke." He said. "She could be with Luke." He turned to leave. "Oh, I'm Simon."

"Nice to meet you." I said, "Let's go find Clary and Jace." He led the way.


	3. Uncle Garroway

**A/N: My love of books goes out the window with what my character does in this chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Uncle Garraway**

We reached Luke's home soon enough. I pushed Simon back around the corner and peeked around it. "What?" He asked.

I waved a hand at him and examined the road. A large truck stood in front of a book store. A scruffy man with gray streaked dark hair and blue eyes tossed a duffle bag into the bed of the truck. It hit with a clang of metal on metal.

I turned to Simon. "Is there another way into the house?"

"Yeah, around back." He took off down the road and I followed him. He hid in the bushes behind the house.

I dashed back around front to check the bag the man had thrown into the truck. It was full of weapons. "I knew it!" I used the sensor on the truck. "Downworlder." I shook my head and went back to Simon.

Not long after, Jace and Clary appeared. Simon went to move but I grabbed his arm. Too late. Jace heard the movement and pulled Simon out of the bushes with a dagger to his throat. "No!" Clary said, "That's Simon, my friend."

Jace snorted and eyed me. "Hodge sent me to help you."

"Why not Alec?"

I shrugged, "I haven't a clue." I turned to Clary. "What is this man to you?" I motioned toward the house.

Clary frowned in confusion. "My mom's friend." I nodded slowly. The four of us made our way into the house.

The house was empty when we got inside. Clary went dashing about and Jace followed her. I shook my head in disgust. Simon stiffened and I turned my head to him. He was looking out a window.

I found Clary and Jace. "There are people here and you won't like who." Jace gave me an odd look but we hid anyway.

"Who is it?" He asked me.

I held my breath as the three men walked past the room we were in. "Pangborn and Blackwell." Jace tensed up. "I am no fan either after what they did to my mother and uncle."

"They killed my father." He told me. He was starting to trust me.

I silently moved down the hall toward the three adults. Jace, Simon, and Clary were close behind. I peeked out from behind a bookshelf. Luke was leaned against a wall and the two Shadowhunters stood across from him.

"Where's the cup, Garroway?" Pangborn asked.

Luke lifted his chin and said, "I have no idea where she hid it."

Pangborn landed a blow across Luke's jaw. I flinched. "Where is it?!"

Luke straightened and said, "Even if she had it, I don't know. I wouldn't know either." He spat blood onto the floor. My heart was hammering in my chest. "Her and her brat mean nothing to me."

I stood and grabbed a book off the shelf as Pangborn hit him again. I threw the book with all my might and it caught Pangborn in the temple. "Back off!" I snapped. Jace dodged around the other side and tackled Blackwell. "Jace! Don't kill him."

Luke eyed the young Shadowhunter as he placed a cufflink on the big man's arm and attached it to the wall. I pulled a short sword and rushed Pangborn as he went to stand. Luke wrapped an arm around my waist to stop me.

Jace eyed me and his eyes went wide. "Amy?" He asked.

"Get them out of here." I said emotionlessly. "I'll be back soon." He nodded hesitantly and got Clary to her feet. Simon was quick to lead them out.

Luke let go of me and we ran out the front door. He got in the truck and started it. "Get in before they get up, kid." I hopped into the bed and rummaged through the bag. He snorted and drove off. I sat in the bed and watched his store disappear from view and then crawled through the window into the cab of the truck.

Luke looked at me repeatedly. "Keep your eyes on the road Graymark."

He pulled over and asked, "How do you know that name?"

My response was to call my mother. "Mom?"

"Yes, my dear?" She asked.

I put it on speaker, "Will you do me a favor and state your and my full names?"

She took a breath as if she knew what I was doing. "Amatis Herondale, maiden name was Graymark. You are my daughter, Amelia Herondale. Fathered by Stephan Herondale before Valentine made him remarry to Celine Montclaire."

I looked at Luke. "That, dear uncle, is why I knew your name."

My mother let out a noise, "Lucian?"

"Hello, Amatis." Luke said, "What is she doing here?"

"You answer that, sweetheart." She said. "Someone is here and I fear the worst."

I frowned, "Be safe, mother." I hung up the phone.

Luke started the truck and drove down to the park. "Want something to eat?" He asked. I shook my head and watched him buy a hotdog and nod to several watchful men and women standing around.

One man came up to him and said, "Patrols are becoming dangerous, Luke."

My uncle touched his arm, "I know, Valentine is back." The man's eyes went wide and he left.

"You lead the Brooklyn pack?" I asked. He nodded. "Did you even know you had a niece?"

Luke gagged on his hotdog and coughed it back up. "No, Amelia, I"

"It's Amy."

"Amy, I did know she had a child but I never got to see you." He said. "I was turned into a werewolf before you were born." He squeezed my shoulder. "I'm going to take a shot in the dark and give a guess that you have as many trust issues as your mother."

I nodded. "Yeah, Mom and I are a lot alike but I'm a lot like my father too."

Luke put his arm around my shoulders and led me to a dense ring of trees. "Show me." He pulled one of the swords out of the ground. "Shadowhunter grounds."

I nodded in understanding. We dueled for a bit and he showed me a few wolf styles. "I have to get me a set of brass knuckles edged in silver or made of the same material as the seraph blades."

Luke shuddered. "That would be terrifying." I laughed and followed him back to his truck. "Want me to take you back to the Institute?" I nodded and we rode in a comfortable silence.

When he pulled up in front, Isabelle was waiting for me. "Thanks, Uncle Luke." I said with a smile.

He kissed my forehead and nodded. I got out and he drove off. Isabelle strode forward. "Come on, you missed a lot." She filled me in on what Hodge told them about the Circle led by Valentine and what Clary's mother's role was in it.


	4. Bane's Party

**A/N: Amy teaches Isabelle how to cook. Won't that be interesting?**

**Bane's Party**

I woke to someone banging on my door. I got up and pulled open the door, oblivious to the fact that I was only wearing a thin tank top and shorts. Alec pulled back, startled. "What?" I snapped.

He frowned, "Isabelle said she wants your help in the kitchen." He stepped back into the hallway.

I growled to myself and ran a hand through my hair. "Stay there, let me get dressed." I turned without closing the door and got dressed. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and eyed Alec. His eyes were wide and his face was bright red. "What?"

"You changed in front of me." He said slowly.

I shrugged, "You don't see me sexually, so I don't see why that matters."

He blinked. "How?"

I laughed at pat his cheek, "It's obvious who you have feelings for, Alec." His jaw dropped. "Let's go see what Isabelle is attempting."

Alec led me to the kitchen and stopped in front of the door. "She doesn't cook very well. Some women shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen." He shrugged and left.

"Isabelle?" I pushed open the door to see her surrounded by ingredients. "What are you attempting to make?"

She glanced up and smiled, "I'm glad you're here." She tossed me an apron. "I want to make a meal for the others but I'm guessing Alec told you I can't cook."

I smiled and put the apron on, "What are we making?"

She nodded once and said, "The boys aren't fans of salad so we'll skip that step."

"Okay," I said, "How about tomato soup and grilled cheese for an appetizer?"

She nodded and wrote that down. "Main course?"

I looked around, "What do we have?" She pointed to the other side of the table. "Ham, turkey, chicken, pork chops."

Isabelle turned to the counter behind her, "We have shake-n-bake and spices, how about pork chops or steaks?"

I thought for a minute and said, "I can make some mean pork chops." She nodded, "Side dish?"

Isabelle glanced around, "Rice or Noodles?"

I joined her, "Hm, I think we should steer clear of cheese in the main course since the first course is cheese."

She wrote down alfredo noodles. I nodded. "Dessert!"

"What do we have?" I asked.

"Nothing really." She said.

I examined everything. "How about chocolate covered apples?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "You can do that?"

I took off the apron, "Let's put this stuff away and go to the store." I said, "I can show you how to make them." She nodded and we took a few minutes to put everything up.

"I'll meet you outside." She said, "I'm going to go ask Hodge for some money." I nodded and walked down to the elevator. It showed up with Clary and Jace aboard as I got there.

"Hi, Amy." Jace said. Clary smiled. "Where you headed?"

I tried not to laugh. "Isabelle wants me to help her cook. She and I are going to the store to get supplies."

Clary looked interested. "Can I come?" I shrugged and traded Jace places.

"What's for dessert?" He asked.

I smiled and put my hands in my pockets. "Chocolate covered apples."

His mouth visibly watered. "Dark, milk, or white?"

Clary and I shared a look. She said, "You'll see." The elevator left.

"Where did you two go?" I asked her. She and I walked outside and stood on the sidewalk.

She eyed the street and frowned. "To see the Silent Brothers." She replied. "They say I have a powerful block on my mind that can only be lifted by the warlock that put the spell on me." I raised an eyebrow. "Jace said it's the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"Magnus Bane?" Isabelle asked. She had just strode up to us. "He put a block on your mind?" Clary nodded. "I have an invitation to his party tonight, if you want to go."

We began to walk. I looked over at her. "Nephilim at a Warlock party?" She shrugged. "Sounds fun." It didn't take us too long to collect everything we needed and to get back to the Institute.

Isabelle touched Clary's arm. "Help us?" She nodded.

I nodded to Isabelle, "Three is better than two when we need to make an early dinner." The three of us busied ourselves in the kitchen.

About an hour later we were almost done with everything. All that was left was coating the apples. I showed the other two how to do it and left them to it. I walked down to the library to find the guys. Hodge, Jace, and Alec were there.

"Dinner is almost ready." I said, "Where's Simon?"

Alec got up, "I'll go get him and meet you guys in the dining room." We nodded and I headed back to the kitchen. Isabelle carried the soup into the dining room where Clary was setting the table. I fetched the sandwiches and set them up.

We ate in a comfortable silence. Clary and Isabelle carried in the main course and that was given many compliments. I went to get the apples and the guys went crazy over those.

Isabelle told them about the invitation and Hodge told us we could go. We finished up and left Hodge to do the dishes. The boys went to their rooms to get ready. Isabelle, Clary, and I went to Isabelle's room.

"This one for Clary." She said tossing a dress in Clary's direction. Clary went into the bathroom and put it on. She came out and showed us how it fit. It was strapless and came down in a "v". The hem was just above her knees and it was straight black.

"Boots and her hair up a little." I said. Isabelle nodded and helped her do her hair. I rummaged through her other dresses and picked up one. "Can I wear this one?"

She eyed it and nodded, "It'll look good on you." I smiled and went to change.

I came back out and spun for them. They both seemed impressed. The dress was silver. The longer side, the right, ended just below my knees and the shorter side ended just above. I pulled my hair into a side ponytail and curled it slightly. My bangs were curled too.

"Shoes?" Isabelle asked.

I debated, "Two-inch stilettos?" She nodded and handed me the silver heels. I put them on and Isabelle got dressed too. It didn't take her long.

We joined the boys and all three seemed impressed. Clary and Jace stared at each other. The boys did look good in their suits. Alec took his sister's arm and led her down the sidewalk. Simon took Clary's arm and Jace offered me his.

"Tell me you aren't like Isabelle and go places without a weapon." Jace said with a worried look.

I smiled and shook my head, "I always have my daggers on me." He eyed me. I lifted the longer part of the skirt to show him where the two daggers were strapped to my thigh. "Always prepared."

He nodded in appreciation. It didn't take us too long to get to Magnus Bane's house. Isabelle knocked and showed the invitation. The doorman nodded and let us in. A tall, dark haired man spotted us and frowned slightly. A dark haired boy stood behind him slightly and eyed each of us.

"Children of Nephilim, I didn't think I had invited you." He said. "But because of the cute one, you can stay." He was staring at Alec. Alec was speechless. "What can I do for you?"

Clary stepped forward and his yellow eyes widened. "You are Magnus Bane?" She asked. He nodded. "We need to talk." He shrugged and turned to the other boy.

"Nero, be a sweetheart and keep an eye on your people." He said as he led Clary and Jace away.

Nero frowned at the warlock. "They aren't my people." He snapped. "I don't know them."

Isabelle wagged her eyebrows at me and I smacked her arm lightly. "I'll keep an eye on the mundane." Alec and I nodded.

Nero turned back to us and blinked, "Six came in and two are left doing nothing?" He asked, "You people are odd."

Alec turned and followed his sister. I crossed my arms, "One of us isn't a Shadowhunter. Another wasn't raised a Shadowhunter." I told him. "Who are you anyway?"

He turned away. "Nero Bloodraven."

I frowned and said, "Have fun with your lonesome watch." I turned to the boys eyeing me and smiled. I wanted to dance and they helped me do just that. I felt eyes on me the entire time. I glanced up to see Simon watching me.

"Having fun?" He asked.

I pulled him onto the floor, "Dance with me." He did. After a while he went and got something to drink. I turned to see Nero watching me. I smiled and kept dancing.


	5. Hotel Dumort

**A/N: Chapter 5, I added another friend as a character in this one. She's been helping me out a bit too. Hope you like it and the younger "Bane".**

**Hotel Dumort**

Alec grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. "What?" I asked irritably.

He glanced at his sister who was looking under one of the tables. "Simon drank a fey concoction and is now a rat." I pulled away from him and went to help Isabelle find Simon. Soon Clary and Jace were there too.

"Simon?" Clary called to the scared little rat. "It's okay, we'll fix this." She held out her hand and he crawled to her. She picked him up and put him in her bag. "Let's go."

We were at the door by the time I noticed that Clary's bag was ripped open and half of the vampires were gone. "If you are thinking the vampires took him, you are right." A soft voice said. I spun around. A platinum blonde girl with cat ears and bright green eyes stood a few feet away.

"Who are you?" I asked. Jace turned and eyed the girl. He shrugged and glanced around the room.

The girl gave me a lazy smile. "Sammra NyteClaw." She gave me a mock bow. "Magnus Bane's little sister." Nero snorted and walked away. "He doesn't like me much since I keep turning him into a puppy."

Alec and Jace shared a look. "Does he not like dogs?" Isabelle asked.

Sammra laughed, "As if," She said, "He thinks he acts like a werewolf so when he angers me I turn him into a dog."

I laughed, "That sounds wonderful!" I said. I turned to Jace, "Can we keep her?" I batted my eyes at him.

Jace gave me a strange look. Clary nodded in encouragement. Isabelle rolled her eyes and walked away. Alec was on the verge of laughing. "If she wants to come with us and if her brother will let her go."

"Doubtful." Nero said. Magnus was right behind him. "I'm rarely allowed to leave. Do you really think he'll let his baby sister go?"

Sammra turned around and glared at him. "I'm not a baby."

"Baby sister." He said. She turned him into a puppy. He growled and it sounded adorable.

Jace leaned down to pet him and he snapped at him. Jace frowned and walked away. "I'd lock him in a closet if I were you." He said.

I shook my head and looked down at the dog. "He's cuter as a human." I said. Sammra waved her hand and Nero was standing there glaring at her.

Clary was watching this go on and said. "I find this entertaining but the longer you play around the less likely we'll find Simon.".

Magnus put a hand on Nero's shoulder. "Go with them to find the mundane, Nero."

"Magnus?" He asked in surprise.

The warlock nodded and glanced at his sister. "Go on." He pushed Nero towards us. I followed Jace and Clary out the door. Isabelle and Alec were gone.

Nero stood glowering on the sidewalk. Clary kept shifting her weight. Jace huffed, "What are we waiting on?" Sammra came out with a black cloak around her shoulders and the hood over her ears.

"Where are we going?" Clary asked.

Jace opened his mouth to speak but I put my heel in his foot. "You have no idea where the vampires are." He shot me a dirty look. Nero smirked and Sammra was dancing in place. I gave her an odd look and she laughed. "Raphael and his coven are in a dilapidated hotel."

Nero put his hands in his pockets and looked down the street. "Hotel Dumorte is the only one that is run down in Brooklyn."

Jace nodded to him. "Then that's where we go to look." He set a quick pace down the street. Clary was right behind him and I rolled my eyes.

Nero and Sammra looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"You seem to be in charge yet you asked him if you could keep me." Sammra said with amusement in her voice. "Why?"

I smiled at her and followed the younger Shadowhunter. "I don't live here." I told them. "The New York Institute belongs to the Lightwoods and Jace is their adopted son. So technically I'm supposed to follow their rules."

"Yet you are older?" Nero asked. I nodded and we caught up to Jace and Clary.

Jace turned into a churchyard. Clary shot him a questioning look. Nero smiled. "Getting gear?" Jace nodded to him and opened the church doors.

"Gear?" Clary asked. Jace and I went up to the alter and began searching the floor in front of it.

"Explain please." Sammra said. She looked confused too. Nero snorted and went back to the door.

"Shadowhunters don't belong to any religion and in return they all help us." Jace said. "We could have just as easily gone to a Jewish Synagogue." He put his stele into the floor and opened the trap door.

I pulled out knives and short swords. Jace handed Clary a dagger. He loaded himself up with swords. Nero grabbed a few daggers and placed them along his belt.

"Nice swords." Jace said to Nero. Nero nodded and we finished loading up.

Sammra was sitting in one of the pews playing with something. I walked up to her and noticed that it was a tail. "Oh." I said, "That was unexpected."

Sammra looked up and waved with her tail. "Not expect me to have a tail?"

Jace answered for me, "Well you have ears and eyes like a cat, why would we have thought you had a tail too?" Nero shook his head and we left the church.

It didn't take us too long to get to the dilapidated hotel. Jace looked up at the sign and Clary said what was on all of our minds. "Hotel Dumort?" She glanced at Jace, "Doesn't that mean death?"

"It's ironic." He said. I nodded and went around the building looking for a way in. Nero was right behind me and Jace and Clary were a little ways away. "There is so much trash here."

Nero looked over at Jace, "You complaining?" Jace shot him a dirty look and went back to shifting through the garbage.

"I found the way in!" Sammra said. We all looked over at her. She was sitting on top of the dumpster looking down behind it. Nero and I joined her. There was a gap between the dumpster and the building and there was a hole in the wall. "I felt a breeze and ta-da."

Nero scratched behind her ear and she smiled. I shook my head in laughter and Jace helped Nero push the dumpster out of the way. "Looks like it leads into the basement." Jace said. He jumped down and we heard nothing for a moment.

I crouched down and looked into the dark. I saw Jace crouching at the base of a staircase. "Jace?" He came back and helped me and Clary down. Nero jumped in with Sammra on his back. I shook my head and followed Jace up the stairs with a witchlight in hand. Nero pulled out his and took up the last spot in line with Clary behind me and Sammra behind her.

We made our way up the stairs and through the hotel. It was still quite beautiful and magnificent. We got up three full staircases before I felt my necklace begin to heat up. I put a hand on Jace's shoulder and he stopped. "Sammra, come here."

"What?" She asked trading Clary spots.

I slid one of my daggers out of its sheath. "Let me see your tail." She hesitantly brought it out and I gently took hold of it. I tied my dagger to the end of her tail and she gave me an odd look. "Lose the dagger and I will personally kill you." I told her.

"Okay." She said with wide eyes. She looked at her tail and swung it around. "This is so cool!" Nero shook his head and Clary smiled at the witch.

We entered a dining room and moved to the center of it. Jace and I took up the front of the group when we saw the figures begin to appear from the walls. We made a circle around Clary and faced down the vampires coming around us.

"Shadowhunters in our territory?" I recognized that voice.

"Raphael!" I said. "You have something that belongs to us." He raised an eyebrow and Clary pushed past me.

"You took Simon!" She snapped.

Raphael held up a little rat. "This?" Clary took a step forward but Sammra grabbed her arm. "Take him." He tossed the rat up. Simon began to squeal.

Clary's hands went to her mouth. Jace and I were frozen in place. Nero looked like he could care less. Sammra threw up her other hand and caught Simon in a bubble. The bubble floated down slowly and Sammra put Simon in her pocket. "He's safe now." Clary thanked her.

The vampires attacked. Jace and Nero fought like parabatai. I was agile enough to be on my own in the dress though I wished I had pants. Sammra was doing well with her spells to protect Simon and Clary.

The windows crashed open and werewolves spilled in. Jace grabbed my arm and tossed me towards Nero. Nero was standing by a door and was pushing Clary through it. "Up!" He said. "To the roof."


	6. The Greenhouse

**A/N: One of my friends finally remembered to bring me the book so I could get the plot straight. Thanks much for reading you guys!**

**The Greenhouse**

The five of us were quick to climb a very old wooden staircase and stumble into the night air. Jace paced from one side to the other trying to figure out how to get down. Clary watched him. Nero leaned over the side to look ten stories down. Sammra was playing with Simon.

I walked over to the shaded corner of the roof and yanked back a large tarp. "Hey, Jace." He and Nero both came up to me. I rolled my eyes. "You think any of them fly?" I had uncovered a bunch of motorcycles.

Nero ran a hand along the demon bikes. "Very nice." He selected a large black one and steered to the center of the roof. Jace grabbed a red on and moved it next to Nero's. "Sammra!" She bound over and sat behind him on the bike.

Clary took Simon from her and eyed Jace and I. I had selected a smaller blue bike and seated myself on it. "You look like you know what you're doing." She said to me.

I shrugged and smiled at Jace and Nero. "Come on, Clary." He said. She sat behind him just as the door began to shudder.

Nero revved up his bike. Jace and I did the same. Jace was the first to jump the bike off the roof with Nero close behind. The door burst open and the wolves spilled out onto the roof. The bigger ones in front eyed me and growled. I sat taller on my bike. A single wolf pushed forward and stood next to me.

He nudged my leg and looked where the other two bikes had gone. "Thank you, all of you." I said above the roar of the bike as I took off.

Jace and Nero were skimming above the river as I joined them. Sammra and Clary smiled at me and I smiled back. Nero and Jace were tossing insults back and forth about their driving skills.

I looked up. "Boys!" I shouted. "Dawn!" We all three pulled off the river and drove down the road toward the Institute. The sun came up and all six of us went flying with dirt and blood.

I sat up after a moment and looked around. Jace was pouting and brushing dirt off himself. His arm had a gash in it. Clary's dress was torn and ragged. Simon was on his hands and knees next to Clary. Nero was on his back, groaning. His pants were torn and bloody. Sammra was nowhere to be found.

I rubbed my head and watched Jace look broken heartedly at Clary and Simon. Nero was still groaning and I went to him. "Get up, you big baby." I said softly. He shook his head. I shook my head and drew an iratze on his leg.

"Thanks, Amy." He said with his eyes still closed.

"Silly Shadowhunter." I said shaking my head. I went to go to Jace when Nero grabbed my hand. I looked back down at him.

He pulled me to the ground and sat up. His fingers brushed my bangs out of my eyes and hooked them behind my ear. His fingertips lingered on my cheek and his eyes lingered on mine. I blushed and turned away. He chuckled and helped me up.

Jace and Simon were glaring at each other. "Let's get back to the Institute." I said and pulled Clary to her feet. "Oh, where's Sammra?"

Nero looked around, "Kitty!" Sammra came limping up to us and Nero shook his head.

It took us a good half hour before we got back. Hodge was furious when we got back. Nero and Sammra hung back. Jace, Clary, and I faced Hodge and his lecture. He said something about Jace lying to him and not being able to trust him. Also about being kicked out of the Clave and breaking the Law. "Now get out of my sight."

Clary and Jace left the library. I sat on the steps of the spiraling staircase. Hodge made Alec and his sister go put Simon and Jace in the infirmary. Hodge came and sat next to me. I looked up at him.

"What is it?" Hodge asked. He sat next to me and examined me. He healed up my cuts and bruises.

I leaned against the bar and sighed. "I miss my mother." I said quietly. Hodge pat my arm. "I'll call her later with an update."

"Good idea." He said. I got up and walked out the door.

Around two in the morning I heard a soft voice outside my door. I opened it to see Sammra cuddling Church and sitting across from my door. "Sammra?"

She looked up and smiled. "Nero said he wants to see you." Church meowed at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she buried her face in Church's fur. "Sammra, where is Nero?" She let Church go and stood. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back into my room.

Sammra eyed my clothes and shook her head. I was in my gear. She tossed a dark blue tank top and black jeans at me. I changed and let her put my hair up into a high ponytail and my bangs curled down the side of my face. "Better." She took my hand and led me out the door.

I grabbed my thin black jacket and pulled it on. Church and Sammra led me to the staircase that led to the roof. "Up there?" She nodded and pushed me toward the stairs and then followed Church back down the hallway. "Crazy witch." I muttered.

I followed the steps up and gasped at the scenery. Nero was sitting on a bench surrounded by vines and violet flowers. He smiled when he saw me. "Hodge told me about this greenhouse. He said it was his favorite place to be." He pat the bench next to him. "Simon stormed out earlier and Jace slammed his door in Clary's face."

I sat next to him and gazed around the greenhouse. "So everyone else is asleep?" He nodded, a meaningful gaze was in his eyes. "What?"

Nero leaned toward me and stopped inches from my face. "You are so pretty." I blushed. He smiled and kissed me. I froze for a second and kissed him back.


	7. The Mortal Cup

**A/N: Boredom and not wanting to do my government homework has me writing another chapter for you guys. Hope you're happy.**

**The Mortal Cup**

I was walking back toward my room when I heard Clary scream, "JACE! JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND AND LISTEN, WILL YOU?" I looked around the corner, completely confused. Clary was standing in Jace's doorway with her hair loose from its braids. Jace was leaning against the door frame in his raggedy blue pajamas. He looked shocked she had yelled at him.

I got a little closer and heard Clary say something about the Mortal Cup being inside of a painting. My jaw dropped as Jace closed the door behind them. I ran to Sammra's room. She was sitting on her bed with the door open when I got there.

"Hi, Amy." She said waving her tail at me. "What did Nero want?" I closed the door behind me and told her what had happened. She shook her head. "That dick, kissing you and then just leaving without explanation."

I shook my head in response. "That's not important." I didn't tell her it made me cry. "What is important is that Clary knows where the Mortal Cup is."

Sammra shot off her bed. "Nero can wait, let's hear what's going on." We ran back to Jace's room.

Sammra cast a spell to increase our hearing and we settled outside the door to listen.

"No one taught you how to do this?" Jace asked. I imagined him pacing the room. "Your mother for instance?"

Clary said, "No, I told you my mother said there was no such thing as magic-"

"I bet she did teach you," Jace cut in. "And made you forget afterwards. Magnus did say your memories would come back slowly." Clary said something we didn't catch. "It's probably illeagal to use those runes without a license. Do you think your mom did the same thing with the Cup?"

"But not one of the paintings in our apartment." She replied.

Jace paused. "Where else? A gallery? It could be anywhere."

"Not a painting at all." Clary said. "A card." Jace's response was lost on me. "You remember the tarot deck of Madame Dorothea's? The one my mom painted for her? You know how I drew the Ace of Cups and later I saw the statue of the Angel? I knew the cup looked familiar to me. It was the cup my mom painted onto the tarot card."

"She left it with a Control so that it would be safe." Jace said in awe. "She didn't have to tell her why she had to keep it hidden."

Clary was excited, "Madame Dorothea never goes out so she would never have given it to anyone."

"And your mother was in place to keep an eye on it and her." He sounded impressed.

"I guess so." Clary sounded like she was going to cry. "I wish she hadn't been so good at hiding it." I again missed Jace's response. "They might have left her alone if all they wanted was the Cup."

I heard the mattress squeak, "They would have killed her." Jace said. "These are the men that killed my father. The only reason she may still be alive is because they can't find it. Be glad she hid it so well."

Sammra's eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open. I noticed that she had fangs. I grabbed her hand and we ran down the hall back to my room. I closed the door behind us and paced my floor. "Hidden in a painting…"

Sammra suddenly became concerned. "Why are you so worried about where it is?"

I stopped and berated myself. "I'm a Shadowhunter," I quickly told her, "We all wonder where our three treasures are and if they're safe." My usual cover. She eyed me, I don't think she believed me. I grabbed my stele off my nightstand and placed my daggers in my shoes. "Let's go find Nero."

She nodded slowly, "Stupid puppy." I tried not to laugh. We went to her room and collected her bag and the few weapons she had allowed me stash. "I don't see why Shadowhunters need so many weapons on them at all times."

I dragged her down the hall and shook my head impatiently. "In case of emergency I guess." I said as we stepped into the elevator. It took a few minutes to get far enough away from the Institute for my comfort. I heaved a sigh of relief and glanced around.

Sammra's ears were perked up and she was as still as an animal on alert for danger. "I sense my puppy."

I did a full turn, looking for any sign of the lone Shadowhunter. My eyes fell on a bloody seraph blade. I bent down and picked up the blade by its handle. I stood and held it in the light. The blood was too dark to be human but it wasn't demon either. "Downworlder blood?"

Sammra eyed the blade. She used her finger to get some blood off it. She sniffed it and her ears twitched. "Not warlock." She tasted it. "Nor vampire."

I looked at her, "You know what vampire blood tastes like?"

She shrugged, "It lacks that metallic tang of most bloods."

I just shook my head. "Okay then." I said. I lit my witch light and followed the path of werewolf blood down an alley. "This totally isn't storybook horror." I said sarcastically.

Sammra grabbed my arm lightly as she followed behind me. I could feel her shaking. I took her hand in my empty one and squeezed it reassuringly. We walked quietly toward the street in front of us. It was empty and the blood had stopped. I cursed quietly and looked around.

Behind me, Sammra gasped and darted away. I turned to see a girl standing over someone on the sidewalk. I darted after Sammra and faced the girl.

She had dark skin and hair. Her hair was pulled up into a braid and she looked scared. "Who are you?" She asked. Her voice sounded young.

I held up one of my seraph blades and eyes went wide. "What are you doing here?" I asked her with a barely hidden fury.

She pointed at the body on the ground. "Saving that one's life." I turned and dropped to my knees beside Sammra. She was listening to Nero's heart to see if he was still alive. "He thought he could take on the entire pack and challenged the men."

I stood and faced her. "Why?"

She shrugged. "He said something about proving himself without help." She glanced around. "Luke could probably tell you more."

I blinked. "He attacked my uncle's pack…" I glanced down at him. "Stupid boy. Who are you?"

She looked at me curiously. "Maia." I nodded. "Luke is your uncle?"

"Yes." I said.

She took out her phone and made a call. I ignored her and turned to Sammra and Nero. He was groaning. She looked worried. I took out my stele and drew iratzes where they were needed most.

Nero opened his eyes. Sammra smacked his chest. "Stupid pup!" She exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"I can answer that." A familiar voice said from behind us. I rocked back on my heels and turned. Luke stood in front of Maia and looked down at us. "He is usually under Magnus' protection and he came into one the Downworlder bars and said he wanted to prove that he could take care of himself."

Nero spat some blood out of his mouth and scowled up at Luke. "I can too."

Luke smirked. "Yeah, that's why the only reason you're alive is because Maia stepped in and stopped the boys from tearing your limbs off for challenging me."

My jaw dropped. "You challenged a werewolf alpha in front of his pack?" He shrugged and I smacked his shoulder. He winced. "Uncle? Is he going to become a werewolf?" I had noticed several bite marks.

Luke shrugged and helped me to my feet. "No idea, Amy." He said and hugged me. "He can join us if he wants but that's up to him if he turns." I rubbed my temple as Luke and Maia left.

Sammra was helping Nero to his feet. I walked past them and pushed Nero back down. Sammra snorted and proceeded to help him back up. He pushed her away and I felt his glare on my back.

"What the hell was that about?" He snapped.

I spun back around. "You are one of the stupidest boys I have ever met!" I raged at him. "How dare you challenge Luke!"

"He's a fucking werewolf!" He yelled right back. "I'm a Shadowhunter! I am better!"

I stomped up to him and pushed him, hard. He fell back on his ass. "You are no better than a stupid demon." I seethed. I turned and darted into the shadows.


	8. Valentine

**A/N: Three reviews so far, one of which from Nero's own persona (LycanKing), and messages to update. I'll try to get more up faster and maybe longer chapters if someone specific will stop badgering me about the length of them.**

**Valentine**

I was sitting on a park bench watching the fairies wander about when I had a sudden urge to check my phone. There was a message from Jace on it.

"Dammit, Amy! We need you here. Clary found out where the Mortal Cup is and we're going to get it." Was all it said. I snapped my phone closed. I got to my feet and began the walk back to the Institute.

I was about twenty feet from the gate when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. I looked around but nothing was out of the ordinary. I stepped inside of the gate and looked around again. There was a wet spot on one of the steps. I bent down next to it and noticed it was a purplish color.

I pulled a sample of it and examined it. "Blood?" It definitely smelled like blood. "Not human, vampire, or werewolf." I muttered. "Maybe witch?" I shot to my feet and examined the ground more closely. There were drops running up the steps.

I pulled out my seraph blade and slowly followed the trail into the Institute. It was dark inside, odd. I heard a quick tapping of feet against the hard floor and turned in time to catch the flying hug from Sammra.

I spun around to keep us from hitting the floor. "Sammra!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

She pulled back and I saw the bloodstain on her arm. "Magnus was summoned to save Alec's life." She told me. "They fought a greater demon to get the Cup back and Alec got hit with a death blow from it."

I gasped and darted toward the elevator. Sammra was close on my heels. "Clary and Jace went to give Hodge the Cup." We hurried toward the library.

Sammra and I stopped at the fork that led to the infirmary, I had a feeling something would happen "Go get Magnus to clean up your arm." I said pushing her toward her brother. "I'll check on Jace and Clary." She nodded hesitantly and left.

I darted to the library and looked through the doors right as Hugo dove at Clary and Hodge smashed a golden goblet into Jace's head. He collapsed and I darted behind a bookshelf in time for Hodge to call Hugo off of Clary.

Clary looked up and I could see the blood running down her face. Her eyes were full of horror as she spotted Jace. "Jace!" She cried out. I could tell she couldn't feel her pain over the worry for him.

Hodge waved a hand at her. "He isn't hurt."

Clary lunged toward him but bounced backward onto her butt. "Hodge!" She exclaimed. "Don't be stupid! When the Clave finds out what you've done…"

I heard something hit the floor behind me. I turned and missed part of the conversation. Nero crouched next to me and raised his eyebrow. I frowned at him and turned back in time to see a shimmering portal open beside Hodge.

A tall man with white blonde hair and raven colored eyes came into view. I fell backwards onto my butt and started shaking. Nero leaned over and whispered, "The hard ass chic is afraid of a man?"

I glared at him, "Have you never heard of Valentine Morgenstern?" His smirk just made me even angrier with him. "Inconsiderate bastard." I muttered.

He mocked hurt, "Says the girl who about jumped my bones." I swung at him and caught him in the jaw. "Okay, okay." He rubbed his jaw. "Valentine is the one who began a group that went against the Clave. They wanted to destroy all Downworlders."

"Wow, you do know something other than fighting." I snapped quietly.

He wasn't fazed, "He was right about the Clave not knowing what they were doing but I know several amazing Downworlders and could argue that with him for days on end."

I turned to him, "You idolize him, don't you?" His jaw tensed. In the light of the library I could see his hair was turning from dark brown into a light silvery grey color. "When you yourself are becoming a Downworlder."

We both looked back toward Clary and Hodge. Valentine had the Mortal Cup in his hand and Jace over his shoulder. I tensed but Nero grabbed my arm and shook his head. "Don't, it'll only get him hurt."

"Hodge already hurt him!" I snapped softly. My eyes watered. "Plus, I can't let that asshole just take my baby brother." Nero's jaw dropped. I snapped my jaw shut, realizing that I just told my secret to someone who idolized my least favorite person. "Shit…"

Valentine took a step back. "Wait!" Hodge reached toward him. "What of your promise to me? You swore to end my curse." The reply was lost on me since Nero still had a grip on my arm, making it hard to concentrate. Hodge's hand flew to his chest and came back with sludge-like goo on it.

"Valentine broke Hodge's placement curse…" I gasped.

Valentine smirked, "May your bought freedom bring you joy." He said and disappeared through the portal.

I broke from Nero's grip and ran to where the portal had vanished from. I hit my knees and began to sob. "Jonathan…"

Hodge was attempting to clean the black fluid off his hand when I rose to my feet and turned to him. I pulled my daggers out of my boots and clenched them tightly. My fury was welling up inside me. "You coward!" I snapped. "You piece of shit!" I took a step toward him. Hodge raised his eyebrow. "You want freedom? I should just throw you out that damn window!" I was completely still.

Clary was quiet from inside her bubble prison and Nero hadn't moved. Hodge took a few steps back. I raised my dagger and Hugo dove at me. I cut the bird down and stomped on its head. I heard a satisfying crunch and Clary gagged. My boots were bloody but I didn't care.

Hodge took another step back. "You can't do anything to me, kid."

I stood at my full height and narrowed my eyes. "I can do whatever I want." I said in an eerily calm voice. "I'm not a child anymore."

In my peripheral vision I saw Nero approach Clary and try to figure out the bubble. I took my eyes off Hodge and he ran. I cursed myself and went to Nero's side. We worked together to examine the bubble.

"I'm clueless about this one." He said. I shrugged. Clary pulled out a stele. "What are you doing?"

She stood up and held the stele to the edge of the bubble. I saw her begin to draw a rune but it wasn't one I knew and by the look on Nero's face, he didn't know it either. I felt a sharp burn on my chest and looked down at my necklace. The angelic rune was glowing bright white.

I looked from it to Clary and her rune. "Oh hell no." The rune turned to ash and she stepped out to join us. Nero and Clary darted out the doors and down to the street. I spotted them chasing after Hodge and Nero went down. I kept watch and called my mother.

"Mom?" I said when she answered.

She could tell something was wrong. "What is it, honey?"

"Valentine has Jonathan, Mom." I said. I heard her gasp. "And I couldn't do anything to stop him."

She was quiet for a moment. "We'll save him somehow." She said. I could hear her determination to save my brother. "I'll inform you of any leads we get."

"Thanks, Mom." I said. "I have to go find Clary and Nero. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait a moment." She snapped. "Who is Clary?"

I sighed, "She's a Shadowhunter raised as a mundane, Mom."

"Parents?"

"Her mom's name is Jocelyn Fray and dad is unknown."

"Jocelyn…" She paused, "Can you describe her mother?"

I racked my brain for information. "Dark red hair and bright green eyes, small figure, and a pale complexion but still missing."

My mother's gasp alerted me of a deeper meaning of what she said next. "Help that child find her mother, she is the key to saving your brother."

I spent a good hour tracking Clary and Nero. Both of them had been picked up and carried somewhere. I was mainly following her blood. I finally came to an old police station type thing, I have no clue what it actually was but that's I'm calling it.

When I stepped inside I spotted Maia. She was watching me. "Luke said you'd be here." She beckoned me. I glared at her back. "You have the nose of a bloodhound." We walked down to the cells where Luke was talking to Clary and Nero was still out of it.

I rolled my eyes at him and focused on my uncle. Clary said, "So your real name isn't Luke Garroway?"

I stepped up next to him and squeezed his shoulder. He glanced at me. "No." A red patch was blooming on his chest.

"What happened?" I asked.

Clary looked shocked to see me. Luke frowned. "The wound is from Hodge's disk. It nicked a rib, I think."

"What?!" Clary and I said. Then she took a step forward. "You… You're a werewolf?"

I looked between them. "What did I miss?" Luke explained how he had jumped in and saved Clary from Hodge after she had chased him down. "What about Nero?"

"I just fell unconscious somehow." Nero said. I looked over at him and noticed how tired he looked. My heart sped up just by seeing him look at me.

Luke touched my arm. "What happened?" I felt my eyes water and my throat close up. I sat on my knees beside him and leaned against him.

Clary saw me begin to cry and said, "Hodge gave the Cup to Valentine." She glanced and Nero. "He also took Jace."

Luke's arm tightened around me, he knew who Jace was…


	9. Renwick

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys! I appreciate it and here's the next chapter for you. Oh! Another note, Sammra's persona has finally made a fanfiction account so I can add her voice and LycanKing's voice to my notes like I have in other stories.**

**Renwick **

I was antsy throughout Clary and Luke's conversation about how he became a werewolf.

Nero was having trouble staying still and the other werewolves in the room made me uncomfortable. I got up and held my hand to Nero. His eyes went wide but he took my hand anyway. I helped him up and led him outside.

We walked for a few minutes. My hands were in my jacket pockets and his hands were in his jeans. I turned down an alley I knew well and he followed me. Apparently I knew where I was and this surprised me. I slowed to find what I was looking for.

I stopped and smiled to myself. We walked through an almost invisible door in the side of an old building. I pulled aside the curtain in front of single room and let him walk past me. "This is where I stayed for a few weeks before finding Jace…" My voice trailed off.

"Why did you bring me here?" Nero asked. His eyes looked sad.

I shrugged. "I figured you wanted out of there and the city isn't safe with Valentine still here." I stood just inside the door and he was on the far side of the room. Distancing himself, I thought.

The next thing I knew he was right in front of me. "Thank you." He trailed his fingers along my jaw. I was speechless. "You didn't have to do anything for me but you came to find me when I got jealous and left the Institute without back up and now you've given us a place to talk."

I raised my eyebrow. I had stopped listening halfway through. "Jealous?" I asked. "Of what?"

Nero glared at the wall. "Jace Wayland." He growled. "That boy is taking your attention."

I couldn't help it, I laughed so hard I almost started crying. Nero was so very confused. When I caught my breath I hugged him. He pulled me close and held on as if I would disappear if he let go.

I stepped back and smiled at him. "His name isn't Jace Wayland." I said. Nero was still confused. "He doesn't know, and can't know, that he is actually a Herondale."

"Why is that so funny?" Nero asked.

My smile widened. "You boys only see what's on the surface." I said. "Do you know my last name?"

"No?"

"I am Amelia Herondale." His expression was priceless.

Nero examined my face, "So Jace is…"

"Jace is my half-brother." I said. His face lit up as if a huge weight had been lifted off him. I started giggling again, "You were jealous of my brother."

He frowned at me and tackled me onto the couch. "You little bum." He said playfully. I bucked him off me and sat up. I was still giggling. "You let me believe you were in love with him."

I put on a straight face. "I do love him." He paused in his tirade. "But he's my brother. He's family, I have to love him." Nero pinned me to the couch and leaned over me. Before he could do anything else I asked, "What about your family?"

Nero looked down at me silently. He sat back against the couch and I sat up. "When I was younger my parents disowned me saying that I was useless and they didn't want me." He said. "I don't know if they ever tried to make another kid but they kicked me out and I don't remember much of them." He looked at me. "I don't even know what my Shadowhunter name was."

I was astonished, Nero didn't know what family he belonged to? "So Bloodraven is the name you took?"

He smirked, "Magnus gave it to me." He laughed, "Sammra said I killed ravens a lot when I was little and she dubbed me a bloody raven. Magnus then created Bloodraven as my surname."

I nodded. "That makes a lot of sense." I poked his shoulder. "So, in a way, Magnus and Sammra are your family?"

He turned to me, "Yeah, it seems they are." We were quiet for a minute. "What of your family? I mean, I know Jace is your half-brother but what about your parents?"

I bit my lip. "Jace and I share a dad, the Inquisitor's late son." I said after a minute. "My mom is Amatis Graymark-Herondale, Luke's sister. I miss her terribly."

"Luke is your uncle?" Nero asked. I nodded. "That's why you got so mad…"

It was my turn to smirk. "Yeah, you challenged my uncle and lost." He made a face at me and I giggled. He gave me a soft smile. "So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean: what happens to us now?"

He looked at me, "Well, I have two options." I raised an eyebrow. "One, We kiss and you become mine or two, we stay friends."

I blinked several times. "That was blunt." He shrugged. I bit my lip again and looked at him. His eyes were begging me to kiss him. I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"So option one?" He asked. I nodded and he pulled me into his arms.

We spent a good half hour in each other's arms and I ended up falling asleep curled up next to him.

My phone jolted both of us awake. It was Luke. "What?" I answered.

"Where the hell are you two?" He asked. "We're going out to find Jocelyn and Jace."

I was on my feet and out the door in less than a minute. "We're on our way back." He grunted and I took off at a dead sprint. Nero was close on my heels. We got back in half the time it took for us to leave.

Luke was talking to a man and a woman in front of the police station. Clary was sitting in his truck. Nero jumped into the bed of the truck and slid up the cab. Clary turned and smiled when she saw us. I hopped in next to Nero and smiled back to Clary.

She opened the glass window. "You left while I got a history lecture on Luke and my parents." She made a face at me.

I laughed, "Nero and I had some things to discuss." I told her. He nodded and Luke got behind the wheel.

"You're in charge of these." He said tossing Clary a white paper bag.

She eyed the bag. "What is it? Weapons?"

Luke laughed. "Steamed bao buns, actually." He glanced at us. "And coffee." Clary tore into the bag and offered us each one. I took mine and devoured it. Nero picked at his and Clary tore into the one she had.

We ate in silence for a little while. Luke cleared his throat, "So tell me about this Jace." Clary coughed on her bun, Nero stilled, and I froze completely.

"What about him?" Clary asked hesitantly. There was obviously something she didn't want to s about Jace.

I slid to the tailgate and stopped listening. Nero gave me a soft smile and settled next to me. Luke and Clary kept talking. "Hey, we'll save him and everything will be okay." He twined his fingers with mine,

"Where are we headed anyway?" I asked him. He shrugged and went to ask Luke. I noticed he was paler than normal.

Nero slid back to me and said, "Blackwell's Island." He looked confused.

I sat up straight and looked at him. "The portal?" His expression didn't change. "There are two portals in New York. One is on Blackwell's Island. That's the only place Valentine could be hanging out." It was so clear to me.

It didn't take us too much longer to get to the island. I jumped out and caught Clary's arm as she opened the cab door. She looked at me, "What?"

I was quiet for a moment and just looked at her. "Be careful, Clary." She nodded and I let go.

The man from earlier, Alaric, came up to us. The other werewolves followed him. I made a mental note on how human they all looked, then again I look human too. The wolves converged on Luke to talk to him. I turned to see what Clary was doing. She was staring up at Renwick's.

"What do you see?" I asked her.

She glanced at me. "It looks like a castle." I stared up at the building. She was right. It looked like something out of Victorian England with its tall black spires and wide windows.

Luke touched Clary's arm and Nero came closer to us. "Clary, stay close to me. The pack will keep us safe but you have to stay with me or they can't do anything to help you." She nodded.

Alaric was examining the fence. It was solid. He slashed it to ribbons with his claws. Nero leaned towards me. "That would be so cool to do."

I gave him a sad smile. "You might end up being able to do just that." He nodded. The wolves darted through the gap behind Clary and Luke.

"Amy." Luke said as Nero and I joined them. "Please be careful, dear child."

I hugged him, "You as well, Uncle." I said. Clary looked like she was having an information overload. Nero and I darted around the wolves as they transformed and circled Luke and Clary. The pack moved directly toward the castle.

I heard someone yell "Forsaken!" and the battle began. Nero and I ran through the shadows. A Forsaken jumped out in front of us. I dove beneath it and slashed at its ankles. Nero spun and slashed at it. It swatted him away. I drove my daggers into its back and kept ahold of them as it spun to try to face me. Nero leaped at it and chopped its head off. I dropped back to the ground and nodded to him.

We had to go through three or four Forsaken before we made it to the castle. The pack was writhing with the Forsaken. Luke, Clary, and Alaric were in front of the doors. I was watching them so I was caught off guard as a Forsaken loomed out of the shadows and brought its blade down. A burning pain shot down my arm. I cried out and Nero attacked the monster.

"Amy!" Nero dropped to his knees next to me. He pulled out a stele and healed me. "Please be okay."

I pushed him off and got up. My shoulder ached but I was fine. Nero stuck close to me as we edged along the wall. Alaric had dove back into the fight and the door was still open. I motioned to the door and Nero nodded. We dodged around the battle and through the doors. They slammed shut behind us.


	10. Jocelyn

**A/N: SPOILER ALERT: No relationship is perfect. Just saying. **

**Jocelyn**

Nero looked around the stone entryway. We had barely enough light to see by. "Do you have a witchlight?" He asked me. I pulled one out of my pocket and handed it to him. He lit it and held it up.

"Renwick was a medieval fan." I said and set off down the stone corridor. Nero walked close behind me. We almost ran up the winding staircase. Clary and Luke were looking into rooms one by one.

Clary let out a little squeal and Luke grabbed her. "Be careful." Nero and I walked up to them. Clary's mom lay in a four poster bed with one arm hanging off the edge of the bed. At closer inspection I noticed the silver chains linked to each of her pale limbs and the array of chemical flasks on the table next to her.

"Oh shit." I said. Luke and Clary both looked pained. Clary dashed to her mother's side and Luke followed slowly. Nero touched my shoulder and raised an eyebrow. I frowned softly and headed further down the hallway.

A small noise caught my attention and I spun around. Sammra, with surprise in her cat eyes, stood there. I noticed the soft blue glow of a portal behind her. "How did you manage to portal to us?" I asked.

Nero held up his phone. He had taken a picture of the hall and sent it to her. "Come on you two." We quietly walked on down the hall. My shoe squeaked and I flinched. I dropped to my knees and carved a silence rune into my ankle and then into Nero's. I pulled a bracelet out of my bag and drew the rune on it too.

"Here." I handed it to Sammra. "Put it around your ankle." She did and we were all silent.

Nero nodded. "Ingenious." I smiled and we continued on. After a moment Nero pushed us both against the wall and we all stilled. Two men were headed our way. "Do something." Nero sounded panicked.

Sammra cast a quick spell and said, "Stay as still as possible." We obeyed and the men walked right passed us. It was Pangborn and Blackwell.

I gasped and followed them. I was a little ways back so I couldn't hear what they said to Clary and Luke but I did see Blackwell fall into the hall with a scalpel skittering across the floor. His throat was cut. "Go, Uncle Luke." I muttered. It seemed like they were fine so I hurried back to Nero and Sammra.

Sammra had her face buried in his chest and he held her tightly. My emotions spiked and I stalked past them. Neither one seemed to see me which made it worse. I scaled a softly curved staircase and came into another long hallway. These doors were actually open.

The first one had the person I was looking for in it. He stood looking down at the battle. I made a strangled noise and he turned. "Amy?"

"Jace…" I stepped into the room. He wore new clothes and was all cleaned up. I had a bad feeling about this.

He came up to me. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "How did you get here?"

I pointed at the empty doorway behind me. "I…" I blanked. How had I got there? The sight of my brother had made me completely forget. "I came with my uncle."

Jace arched his eyebrows. I must not have ever told him because he said. "Who are you related to?"

"Luke." I said. "Clary's mom's friend." He nodded slowly.

A noise sounded behind me and I spun to see Clary. She pushed past me and stopped in front of Jace. Nero and Sammra were behind her. My eyes narrowed and I turned back to my brother.

Jace looked upset. "Clary, you have to get out of here. There's been a mistake."

"What you kidnapped yourself?" She asked. He gave her a heartbroken look. "Your clothes." She seemed to just now realize what I already had. "They're clean and you're all bandaged up. Valentine seems to be taking good care of you."

I didn't want to hear what the reason was so I turned and walked back into the hall. A man was headed our way so I grabbed Sammra's hand and took off back down the stairs. Nero was close behind us.

A wail filled the hall and I knew what had happened. I felt it in my bones and froze in place. "My poor brother…" He thought he was Valentine's son. I hit my knees on the stairs and sat there through Sammra and Nero trying to get me up and out of the way.

Luke bound up the stairs. "Amy!" He exclaimed. "What happened?"

I turned toward him. "That monster brain washed my brother…" Was all I said. Luke hurried up the stairs and into the room with Jace and Clary and that man, which I assumed was Valentine.

It took me a minute to get up and follow my uncle. He lay crumpled on the ground with Clary curled around him. Jace had a kindjal in his hand and was watching the blade in Valentine's come down at Clary.

"Throw it!" I hissed. I must have shocked him into action because he threw the blade and struck the black sword out of Valentine's hands.

"Father, I…" Jace began.

Valentine was looking at the blood running from his hand. "That was a nice throw, Jace."

"But your hand. I just thought…"

"I would never have hurt your sister." He said with a smile.

I stepped into the room. "Yes you would." I growled. "You just wouldn't hurt your own daughter." Clary was glaring up at Valentine.

"I need a bandage." She said. "Some cloth, anything."

Valentine's glare on me didn't miss Jace's movement. "Don't move, Jonathan." His voice was steely. "Clarissa, this man is an enemy of our family, an enemy of the Clave. We are hunters, and that means sometimes we are killers."

I snapped and threw myself at Valentine. Nero and Sammra rushed to Luke. I hit Valentine with full force and knocked him over. "Luke is not a murder. You are." I hissed and promptly broke his nose.

Clary was at my side in an instant. "You murdered your wife's parents, not in battle but in cold blood," She said, "And I bet you murdered Michael Wayland and his little boy, too. Threw their bones in with my grandparents' so that my mother would think that you and Jace were dead. Put your necklace around Michael Wayland's neck before you burned him so everyone would think those bones were yours. After all your talk about the untainted blood of the Clave—you don't care at all about their blood or their innocence when you killed them, did you? Slaughtering old people and children in cold blood, _that's_ monstrous."

Valentine shoved me off and my head bounced off the wall. The world went dark after that. When I woke back up Sammra and Nero were sitting next to the hospital bed I was in. I blinked. "What happened?"

Sammra smiled tiredly. "Valentine tried to kill Luke and Jace saved him and made Valentine leave."

"They had an interesting you-prefer-demons-to-family discussion." Nero remarked. "Jace sided with Luke over Valentine. Then Luke requested to be taken to Idris for the Cup."

"Alaric showed up and saved Luke from a butterfly knife to the chest and then Valentine shattered the Portal." Sammra said with a shrug.

I sat up and rubbed my head. "Valentine is strong." I said. "I bet only the Angel could kill him." Nero snorted and tried to touch my hand. I let him trail his fingers across my skin before pulling away. "Where's Clary?"

"Right here." She said from the door. Luke stood behind her. "I have one question for you."

I nodded. I knew what she was going to ask about. "Okay." She sat in Nero's chair as he offered it to her.

Nero and Sammra waved. "We're going to go check on Alec." I nodded and they left.

Clary looked at Luke. He sat on the edge of my bed. A woman with bluish skin looked in on us. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "What did you mean when you said he would hurt Jace's sister but not his own daughter?"

Luke squeezed my leg and nodded. "She needs to know before she does something to hurt herself."

I looked directly at Clary. "You can't tell Jace." She nodded. "Jace is my half-brother."

"How?"

Luke smirked. "My sister, Amatis, is Amy's mother but she and Jace share a father." He told her. "He was a good man and I regret that he died." I nodded slowly.

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to take this long to update but here you go. Shorter than I would have hoped but it ends ****City of Bones****.**


End file.
